


Nouveaux contes de Konoha

by Nelja



Series: Comme un conte de fées... (sauf que non) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other characters in cameos, Parody, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réécritures parodiques de contes avec les personnages de Naruto dans les rôles principaux.</p><p>Adaptations de : La Belle et la Bête, La chemise miraculeuse, Les trois langages (+ des éléments de La jeune fille avisée)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Belle et la Bête

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Moi : Toc toc toc...

Les persos de Naruto : Quoi ça ?

Moi : Bonjour à tous !

Naruto : Qui c'est ?

Shikamaru : Ca sent l'emmerdeuse à plein nez...

Moi : Je suis venue dans votre manga pour écrire des contes de fées à la noix !

Les persos de Naruto : Oh non !

Naruto : On te connait même pas !

Shikamaru : C'est vrai ! Tu n'as jamais écrit sur nous ! Tu n'es même pas fan de Naruto !

Moi : Comment tu sais ça ?

Shikamaru : Je devine.

Moi : Je n'aime peut-être pas le manga autant que l'opinion publique, mais un fait est incontournable : il y a chez vous des personnages que j'aime bien, des couples que j'aime bien, et je n'en demande pas plus.

Tous : Oh non ! (bis)

Moi : Le conte que je vais torturer est "La belle et la bête".

Naruto : C'est niaiiiis !

Shikamaru : D'où tu connais l'histoire, toi ?

Naruto : Euh...

Moi : Pas de chance, Naruto, tu joues justement un des rôles titre.

Naruto /bas/ Pas la belle pas la belle pas la belle paslabelle...

Moi : Tu vas jouer le rôle de la bête. Et sous une forme intermédiaire entre toi et Kyubi qui n'existe même pas dans le manga à ma connaissance, parce que je l'ai décidé.

Naruto : Hey, je garde forme humaine, moi ! Je ne suis pas comme Gaara !

Moi : Si tu veux, je lui donne le rôle de la bête ; mais alors, c'est toi qui fais la belle.

Naruto : Euh... Après reflexion, la première solution me plaisait vachement.

Moi : Eh bien, tu vois, tu peux être raisonnable quand tu veux !

Naruto : *bas* J'appelle plutôt ça céder au chantage.

Moi : Bon, maintenant le rôle de la belle.

Naruto : *bas et très vite* J'espère que ce sera Sakura mais j'y crois assez peu statistiquement ça va probablement être Sasuke oh non oh non oh non.

Moi : La belle sera jouée par Hinata !

Hinata : *grand sourire*

Naruto : *soupir de soulagement* Ca aurait pu être pire.

Moi : Dans le rôle de la famille de la belle, nous aurons donc la famille d'Hinata. Son père sera joué par Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi : C'est logique, mais tout de même, j'aurais préféré ne pas me donner en spectacle. *soupir*

Moi : D'ailleurs il va jouer un rôle pas très glorieux, donc les fans d'Hiashi peuvent partir tout de suite.

Hiashi : Que t'ai-je fait pour ça ?

Moi : Rien de spécial, à part avoir élevé Hinata dans le sentiment qu'elle était une incapable. Mais de toute façon, je suis contre le character bashing, d'habitude ! Je fais juste une exception, parce que j'en ai besoin pour mon scénar (lalala)

Hiashi : *soupir*

Moi : Quant aux soeurs de la belle... *réfléchit*

Neji : Je le sens mal.

Moi : Une de ses soeurs sera Hanabi, et l'autre sera remplacée par un cousin, et sera jouée par Neji.

Neji : Ca aurait pu être pire.

Naruto : Bienvenue au club.

Moi : Là, on a les personnages indispensables. La question est de savoir si j'en rajoute d'autres...

Tous : Non ! Non ! Non !

Moi : Pour récompenser à leur juste valeur ses interruptions, je vais donner un rôle à Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : L'ironie de cette phrase est vraiment peu discrète.

Moi : Il jouera le rôle du domestique du père de la belle.

Shikamaru : Le père Hyuga ? Oh nooooon ! Galèèère ! Les filles, c'est vraiment susceptible...

Moi : *ignore*

Shikamaru : Pourquoi seulement moi ? Pourquoi tu ne suis pas la version Disney, et tu ne prends pas Sasuke pour lui faire jouer un service à thé ou un jambon ?

Sasuke : Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça !

Moi : Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas motivée par celle version (qui d'ailleurs est scandaleusement pompée sur celle de Robin McKinley, dans laquelle les ustensiles de cuisine vivants sont des domestiques ensorcelés). Donc je m'arrêterai là, et on commence tout de suite !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un homme très riche et très considéré qui avait deux filles et un neveu. Un jour, il partit en voyage, et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient un cadeau particulier.

Neji : Ramenez-moi de nouveaux parchemins de techniques, je vous en prie.

Hanabi : Rapportez-moi des kunai neufs, tellement aiguisés qu'ils pourraient trancher un cheveu dans le sens de la longueur !

Hiashi : Et toi, Hinata, que veux-tu ?

Hinata : Rien de particulier, père.

Hiashi : *soupir* Allons, demande quelque chose, comme ta soeur et ton cousin !

Hinata : Puique vous me le demandez, père, rapportez-moi des roses rouges. j'en ai besoin pour une potion médicinale.

Hiashi : *re-soupir*

Moi : Le père partit, accompagné d'un unique domestique. Il acheta des parchemins pour son neveu, et des kunai pour sa plus jeune fille. Mais il oublia complètement les roses rouges. Sur le chemin du retour, il se perdit.

Hiashi : Hum hum.

Moi : Quoi ?

Hiashi : Je suis le maître incontesté du byakugan.

Moi : Et alors ?

Shikamaru : Indice : tu sais ce que ça fait, le byakugan ?

Moi : Tu es de son côté, maintenant ?

Shikamaru : J'ai pas envie de me perdre, c'est glauque, cette forêt. Il y fait froid, et il pleut ! Mais là, tu détournes la conversation. Il peut repérer son chemin avec le byakugan, on n'est pas perdus, un point c'est tout.

Moi : TGCM.

Shikamaru : Pardon ?

Moi : Ca veut dire : ta gueule, c'est magique.

Hiashi : Je vais quitter ce conte au niveau de langage déplorable.

Moi : Eh, tu ne peux pas ! Mais bon, en effet, je vais le faire de façon plus élaborée. Malgré le byakugan, ils se perdirent ; en effet, cette forêt était ensorcelée. Ils se retrouvèrent perdus, trempés par la pluie et transis de froid. *aux personnages* C'est bon ?

Hiashi : Oui, c'est correct.

Shikamaru : NON ! Certainement pas !

Moi : *l'ignore* Mais avec grande joie, ils aperçurent bientôt une lumière dans le lointain. Ils s'y dirigèrent dans le but de demander l'hospitalité. Mais le château, quoique d'apparence superbe, richement orné et d'une propreté impeccable, semblait vide. Un souper était servi dans la cuisine, et après avoir appelé en vain leur hôte, ils décidèrent d'y goûter.

Hiashi : Cela ne semble pas très sûr...

Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Enfin, on nous fait prendre une décision intelligente !

Moi : Mais la nourriture n'était manifestement pas empoisonnée, ou alors c'était un poison très lent. Ils trouvèrent des chambres avec des draps propres, et y passèrent la nuit. Le lendemain, il faisait beau, et ils se préparaient à quitter le château, quand ils virent un rosier orné de magnifiques roses rouges.

Hiashi : Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'Hinata m'en a demandé. Bon, je vais en ramasser une ici, plutôt que de l'acheter.

Moi : Mais à ce moment, un horrible monstre apparut en rugissant !

Naruto : *moitié en Kyubi* RRROOOAAARRRR ! *bas* C'est nul, comme texte.

Moi : *bas, en réponse* C'est juste l'intro, pour faire sa petite impression. Ca fait classe. *haut* Son apparence était terrible, à moitié celle d'un renard géant, à moitié celle d'un humain ; et ses yeux étaient rouge vif.

Naruto : Hey, vous, pas touche à mes affaires !

Moi : *bas* Je crois qu'il était plus classe quand il rugissait...

Naruto : Je vous ai accueillis chez moi, je vous ai donné à bouffer et des lits, et vous vous volez mes fleurs ! Je vais vous buter, pour la peine ! Bwehehehehehe !

Hiashi : Essaie, si tu t'en sens capable !

Shikamaru : He non ! On va parlementer, plutôt ! Monsieur le renard, y a pas moyen de s'arranger ?

Hiashi : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Shikamaru : On Est Dans Une Forêt Ensorcelée Et Le Byakugan Ne Marche Pas. P'tain, y a que moi qui fais attention au scénario de cette histoire naze ?

Naruto : Est-ce que j'ai une tête de Monsieur? Je suis la Bête (roar, d'ailleurs). Et pourquoi je devrais parlementer ?

Shikamaru : He bien, par exemple, s'il a cueilli cette rose, c'est pour l'offrir à sa fille comme cadeau. Vous n'êtes pas touché ? Non ? Ah bon...

Naruto : *à Hiashi* T'as une fille ?

Hiashi : J'en ai deux ; celle-là est mon aînée et mon héritière.

Naruto : Je vous laisse partir si une de tes filles accepte d'être punie à ta place !

Shikamaru : *bas* En plus, ce monstre est un pervers...

Naruto : Si elles ne viennent pas, tu devras revenir toi-même, même si ça serait Moins Bien. Et si personne ne revient, je te retrouverai, et du coup je mangerai tout le monde, et je peux vous garantir que ça fera vachement mal !

Shikamaru : *très vite* Ca me semble tout à fait acceptable, pas vrai ?

Hiashi : J'accepte le marché.

Shikamaru : O.O *bas* J'aurais pas cru...

Moi : Le père et son serviteur se remirent en route.

Shikamaru : Ca ne me concerne sans doute pas, mais... vous comptez vraiment lui laisser une de vos filles ?

Hiashi : Eh bien... on va dire que sans Hinata, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cueillir cette rose, et rien ne serait arrivé...

Shikamaru : *bas* Seigneur, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu embarrassé, il va faire quelque chose de pire que d'habitude !

Hiashi : Aussi, il faut bien qu'elle assume ses responsabilités.

Shikamaru : *bas* Même moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être aussi fourbe et lâche.

Hiashi : Et puis, damnation ! Je me moque de mourir, mais je ne veux pas laisser le clan Hyuga aux mains d'Hinata ! Elle n'a ni talent ni motivation, ça serait un désastre ! Alors, on ne sait jamais, s'il lui arrivait un accident, genre mangée par un monstre, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde !

Shikamaru : Hum... stratégiquement c'est parfait. *bas* Ethiquement, c'est plus discutable, mais je suis vivant grâce à ce plan foireux, donc je la boucle.

Moi : Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Hiashi donna ses cadeaux à ses enfants.

Hanabi, Hinata, Neji : Merci, père !

Hiashi : Helas, il m'est arrivé une triste aventure. Quand j'ai cueilli cette fleur, une monstrueuse Bête a voulu me dévorer !

Hinata, Hanabi : *exclamations d'horreur*

Hiashi : Il ne m'a laissé partir qu'à la condition que je revienne pour me faire tuer, après avoir réglé les affaires du clan.

Hanabi, Hinata : Père, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de vous sauver ?

Hiashi : Il n'y en a qu'un seul...

Hanabi, Hinata : Lequel ?

Hiashi : Il faut qu'une de mes filles y aille à ma place !

Shikamaru : *bas* C'est une façon un peu biaisée de présenter les choses...

Hanabi : Je lui casserai la gueule, à cette bête !

Neji : Et je viendrai avec elle! On ne va pas se laisser faire !

Hiashi : Si moi je n'en ai pas été capable, vous n'aurez guère de chances.

Hinata : Je vais y aller ! C'est ma faute si tout cela est arrivé ! C'est en cueillant cette rose que vous avez été attaqué !

Hiashi : Merci, ma chère fille ! Je te serai reconnaissant éternellement de ton sacrifice.

Shikamaru : *bas* Ca maaaaaarche ! J'y crois pas !

Moi : Hinata se mit donc en route pour le palais de la Bête. Sur le chemin, son père eut bien quelque remords, mais quand il proposa à Hinata de rebrousser chemin, elle lui assura qu'elle y allait de son plein gré. Ils arrivèrent au palais, qui était tout aussi magnifique que la première fois. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, et la bête apparut.

Naruto : Roar, tout ça. C'est donc toi. Tu es vachement mignonne ! Tu étais d'accord pour venir ?

Hinata : Oui !

Moi : Hinata trouvait le monstre terrifiant, mais elle n'en montra rien, à part que ses mains tremblaient peut-être un peu.

Naruto : Et maintenant, le vieux, rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus !

Hiashi : *sort*

Naruto : Ca te dirait de manger un morceau ?

Hinata : Je veux bien. *bas, en tremblant* A-t-il l'intention de me manger ensuite ?

Moi : La jeune fille s'assit à un bout de la table. Aussitôt, des mets raffinés apparurent devant elle.

Naruto : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Hinata : Hinata.

Naruto : Bon, je vais t'appeler la Belle, c'est plus facile à retenir.

Hinata : Et vous ?

Naruto : Appelle-moi juste la Bête.

Moi : Elle commença à manger son repas, qui était délicieux. Pendant ce temps, la Bête était en train de dévorer son propre repas, c'est-à-dire de slurper des bols de ramen.

Hinata : Vous ne goûtez pas à ces délicieux plats, la Bête ?

Naruto : Je suis une Bête, je ne mange pas de cuisine humaine. *bas* Je proteste ! Les ramen, c'est de la bonne cuisine ! C'est quoi ce texte ?

Moi : *bas* Mais oui, mais oui... *haut* Hinata commençait à trouver que son geôlier n'était pas si cruel que cela. mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux et voyait l'horrible figure de la Bête, les crocs apparents, la peau moitié de chair humaine moitié de pelage, qui se rejoignaient en autant de cicatrices, et ces yeux rouges et cruels comme l'enfer, elle se remettait à trembler.

Naruto : *dernier slurp* Bon, moi j'ai fini ! Tu vas te coucher quand tu veux, la Belle, et tu prends la chambre que tu veux !

Hinata : Merci, la Bête.

Moi : Elle se choisit une chambre modeste, avec des livres.

Hinata : Peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me dévorer, après tout... *espère*

Moi : Le lendemain, elle vécut seule dans cette grande maison pendant le jour, mais le soir, la Bête vint manger et parler avec elle.

Naruto : *après le repas* Tu me trouves moche, pas vrai ?

Hinata : Oui... C'est vrai, mais... tu es gentil. Euh... vous êtes gentil !

Naruto : Non ! Je suis un monstre et une Bête ! C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit ! Mais au fait, tu me dis "tu", la Belle ! "Vous", ça fait vieux !

Hinata : *gênée* Moi, je préfère discuter avec toi plutôt qu'avec des gens beaux mais méchants !

Naruto : T'es trop mignonne ! *reflexion intense* Dis, tu veux pas te marier avec moi ?

Hinata : *rougit, palit, tremble* Non...

Naruto : :-( Dommage... *sort*

Hinata /bas/ Je lui ai fait de la peine ! Comme je suis bête ! Mais je ne peux pas l'épouser, même s'il est gentil, alors que j'ai peur rien qu'à le regarder !

Moi : Tous les jours les choses se passèrent de la même façon. Comme la Bête était gentil avec la Belle, et qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule - on s'ennuierait à moins - elle attendait maintenant avec impatience l'heure de son arrivée.

Hinata : La Bête... j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Naruto : Demande toujours !

Hinata : *embarrassée* Est-ce... qu'on ne pourrait pas... se voir aussi dans la journée... de temps en temps ?

Naruto : C'est sûr ! Ca serait chouette ! Demain, on se retrouve au jardin ?

Hinata : Oui !

Moi : Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent non loin du buisson de roses rouges qui avait été la cause de tout.

Naruto : Tiens, c'est toi qui en voulais ? Je t'en donne une ! Ca t'ira bien !

Hinata : *rougit* En fait... c'était pour préparer une potion, pas pour porter...

Naruto : Trop drôle ! T'es pas une vraie fille, toi !

Hinata : *bas* Je crois que je l'étais encore trop pour être héritière de ma famille...

Naruto : Tu sais que t'es la première personne qui me parle comme ça ?

Hinata : Comment ?

Naruto : Ben, normalement, quoi. Depuis que je suis tout petit, les gens ont peur de moi, parce que je suis un monstre.

Hinata : J'ai eu très peur de toi, aussi !

Naruto : Oui ! Mais toi tu es restée ! Tu ne t'es pas évanouie, ni enfuie en criant, et tu n'as pas essayé de me taper dessus ou de m'insulter non plus, et ça, c'est vraiment cool de ta part !

Hinata : Merci... Euh, pour les autres... qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Naruto : He bien, elles sont parties en courant ! Et je leur ai crié très fort dessus pour leur faire encore plus peur, parce que j'étais super-vexé /pause/ Je serais triste si tu faisais pareil. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup !

Hinata : Je t'aime beaucoup aussi.

Naruto : Alors, tu veux bien te marier avec moi ?

Hinata : *hésite* Non, je voulais dire... je t'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami...

Naruto : Argh, je suis vraiment un louzeur ! C'est parce que je suis un horrible monstre, pas vrai ?

Hinata : *baisse les yeux, horriblement embarrassée* Oui... Je suis désolée...

Naruto : Mais tu dis la vérité, c'est déjà bien.

Hinata : Et toi aussi. Ca me fait plaisir.

Naruto : *silence* Et si tu acceptes de rester ici pour toujours avec moi, c'est déjà génial, tu sais ?

Hinata : Pour toujours ?

Naruto : Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

Hinata : Avant de promettre une telle chose... j'aimerais bien revoir les gens de ma famille, une fois, pour leur dire adieu, et pour leur faire savoir que je suis vivante.

Naruto : Mais euh ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul !

Hinata : Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Je suis heureuse ici ! Si je pouvais y aller, je reviendrais vite, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler, puisque ce n'est pas possible.

Naruto : Eh bien en fait, si, ça serait possible...

Hinata : Comment ?

Naruto : Parce que je t'aime bien, je vais te donner une bague magique. Quand tu la mettras, elle t'enverra chez tes parents ; et quand tu l'enlèveras, elle te fera revenir ici.

Hinata : Merci ! Mais comment ça marche ?

Naruto : C'est magique, bien sûr ! Ce château est bourré de magie. Comment tu crois qu'il reste toujours propre et rangé, tu t'imagines que c'est moi qui passe la serpillère ?

Hinata : Non, bien sûr... merci beaucoup !

Naruto : Mais tu reviens au bout de trois jours, hein, la Belle ! Heure pour heure ! Je t'attendrai ici. Si tu ne reviens pas, je serai très triste !

Hinata : Promis, je sera là.

Moi : Hinata mit la table, et à l'instant, elle se retrouva dans la maison de ses parents. Ils crurent d'abord voir un fantôme ou du genjutsu...

Hanabi : Qui es-tu pour prendre la forme de ma grande soeur ? Réponds, ou je te tranche la gorge !

Hinata : C'est moi !

Neji : Penses-tu que nous allons te croire ?

Hinata : Hanabi, quand tu étais toute petite et que tu t'entraînais à lancer des shuriken, tu as touché le chat, par accident, et je l'ai soigné pour que Père ne l'apprenne pas ! Neji, un jour, quand nous étions petits, je t'ai fait des tresses, pour voir comment ça rendait. Y a que moi qui sait ça !

Hanabi : Ca semble vrai, mais... notre soeur parlait plus doucement, et plus correctement.

Hinata : Mais vous avez failli me tuer !

Hiashi : *entrant dans la pièce* Cette Bête ne t'a pas dévorée, mais apparemment, elle a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Hinata : Père !

Hiashi : Je ne sais comment tu as survécu dans le château de cette Bête violente, hideuse et vulgaire. Peut-être es-tu plus forte que je le pensais.

Hinata : Père, la Bête n'est ni violente ni vulgaire ! Elle a du bon sens de de la générosité ; et même si elle est bien laide, ses autres qualités compensent largement. Elle m'a même autorisé à venir ici pour vous revoir, pendant trois jours. Mais il faut absolument que je rentre le troisième jour.

Moi : La belle revit donc sa soeur et son cousin, qui lui firent bon accueil ; et son père aussi se radoucit, en apparence. Mais le soir...

Hiashi : Les choses vont de pire en pire !

Shikamaru : Ben le monstre n'a pas mangé Hinata, ça pourrait être pire..

Hiashi : C'est bien l'ennui ! Non seulement elle revient en bonne santé, ce qui serait acceptable, mais en plus, tu as entendu comment elle parle du monstre qui nous a capturés ?

Shikamaru : *bas* Je voudrais bien savoir comment, j'étais pas là. *haut* Non.

Hiashi : J'ai la ferme impression qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Et si ce monstre demande la main de ma fille, je n'ai pas vraiment de moyens de le repousser !

Shikamaru : C'est son affaire, non ?

Hiashi : Déjà que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mon héritière, si en plus elle épouse un horrible monstre, que deviendra ma famille ?

Shikamaru : *bas* Si Hinata épouse ce monstre, j'ai en tête des images mentales autrement plus terrifiantes que l'avenir de la famille. *haut* Vous ne pouvez pas la deshériter, tout simplement ?

Hiashi : Tu as lu les règles de succession de la famille Hyuga ?

Shikamaru : *bas* Est-ce que c'est une question sérieuse ? Pourquoi j'irais me fatiguer à lire un pavé si inutile et chiant? *haut* Pas en intégralité, non.

Hiashi : C'est tout simplement impossible.

Shikamaru : Oops...

Hiashi : Il faudrait qu'elle ne puisse pas rentrer à temps chez la Bête ; il sera probablement tellement furieux qu'il s'en débarrassera. Pourrais-tu la convaincre de rester plus longtemps ?

Shikamaru : Moi ?

Hiashi : Oui.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même ?

Hiashi : Je crains de ne pas être crédible en père attentionné. Et elle conteste ce que je dis, maintenant.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Neji et Hanabi ?

Hiashi : Hanabi aime sa soeur et Neji est trop honnête, ils refuseraient.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi vous ne faites pas retarder toutes les horloges de la maison, comme ça elle arrivera en retard et je n'aurai pas à faire le boulot !

Hiashi : Tiens, en effet, ça peut marcher...

Moi : Hinata resta trois jours entiers, prit des nouvelles de son cousin et de sa soeur qui entendirent ses histoires. Puis vint l'heure de rentrer.

Hinata : *choquée* Je crois que mon ami la Bête m'attend ! Je viens de le voir en train de pleurer ! Il faut que je rentre !

Neji : Regarde la pendule. Il te reste encore presque une heure !

Hanabi : Et tu ne reviendras peut-être jamais ! J'ai encore plein de choses à te dire ! Je ne t'ai pas dit comment j'ai exterminé un élève de ma classe qui m'avait insultée !

Moi : Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Hinata devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, et un quart d'heure avant que la pendule ne marque l'heure dite, elle prit sa décision.

Hinata : Au revoir, Neji. Au revoir, Hanabi. Vous direz au revoir et pardon de ma part à Père, mais je ne veux pas rester loin de la Bête plus longtemps !

Moi : Elle enleva sa bague, et se retrouva dans le jardin, devant le massif de roses rouges. Mais la Bête n'était pas là.

Hinata : La Bête ! La Bête ! Où es-tu ? *bas* Qu'ai-je fait ? *haut* La Bête !

Moi : Elle entendit un râle qui venait de derrière le buisson. Elle s'y précipita, pour tomber sur la Bête en train d'agoniser. Il lui parla d'une voix hachée.

Naruto : Salut, la Belle... Tu es en retard... Je savais que je le supporterais mal, mais au point d'être en train de mourir... je suis pitoyable, hein ?

Hinata : Ne meurs pas !

Naruto : On choisit... pas toujours...

Hinata : Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ! J'aurais dû rester ici, et accepter de me marier avec toi ! Ma famille est importante, mais je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !

Naruto : Ca veut dire que si je vivais... tu te marierais vraiment avec moi... la Belle ?

Hinata : Oui ! Oh oui !

Moi : A peine eut-elle répondu qu'il y eu une grande lumière, et elle tomba évanouie sur le sol. Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit un mignon jeune homme blond qui la regardait.

Naruto : *en humain* Yo !

Hinata : Où est la Bête ? Elle est sur le point de mourir, et c'est ma faute !

Naruto : Du calme, la Belle ! C'est moi !

Hinata : Vous ? Je reconnais la voix... mais comment ?

Naruto : En fait, c'est une saleté de malédiction. Il y a un monstre à l'intérieur de moi ; et il devait me rendre repoussant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer malgré tout. *clin d'oeil* Alors, on se marie toujours, la Belle ?

Moi : Le mariage fut superbe. Hinata invita sa famille, mais Shikamaru subtilisa l'invitation de Hiashi, pour ménager son coeur, et il ne sut jamais que sa fille était vivante. Plus tard, Hanabi épousa Neji, ils prirent la tête de la famille Hyuga et eurent les enfants les plus torcheurs qu'on puisse imaginer. Pendant ce temps, Hinata et celui qui avait été la Bête vécurent longtemps dans leur château, dans le bonheur le plus parfait.

FIN


	2. La chemise miraculeuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "La chemise miraculeuse" d'Afanassiev, avec un triangle compliqué au milieu (Orochimaru/Sasuke/Sakura/Rock Lee)

Moi : Salut, c'est encore moi !

Les persos de Naruto : Oh, non !

Moi : Je suis venue pour adapter un autre conte de fées. Probablement moins connu que celui de la dernière fois, il s'intitule "La chemise miraculeuse".

Shikamaru : Personne n'a jamais entendu parler, oui !

Moi : Pas faux.

Shikamaru : Et quel est le couple que tu as l'intention de tirer de nulle part, cette fois ?

Moi : Ha ha ha, comme vous ne connaissez pas le conte, c'est un secret! Vous ne saurez rien ! Bwehehehe.

Shikamaru : *bas* Je posais la question comme ça, mais c'est pas comme si ça nous intéressait profondément, hein ? De toute façon, en te connaissant un peu, ça se devinera rien qu'à voir la liste des persos.

Moi : Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde, je m'excuse d'avance auprès des lecteurs.

Shikamaru : *bas* Et ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de s'excuser auprès des personnages.

Moi : Après de longues délibérations avec de hautes autorités du conte de fées à la noix, il a été décidé que le personnage principal serait Sakura !

Sakura : Merci de me donner un rôle si important ! *bas* T'as intérêt à faire un couple correct, sinon je t'explose !

Moi : Les trois oiseaux qui l'aideront seront Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji !

Ino : Des... oiseaux ?

Moi : Dans le conte, il y a un aigle, un faucon et un moineau. Répartissez-vous les rôles comme vous voulez.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji : *conciliabule*

Ino : OK, on s'est décidés.

Moi : Vous voyez, quand vous voulez !

Chôji : On a conclu, à l'unanimité, qu'il n'y avait aucun cas qu'on joue un aigle, un faucon ou un moineau.

Moi : Vous pensez que vous pouvez me convaincre ?

Ino : Ouaip. On a décidé d'utiliser la méthode douce d'abord. On revendique notre droit à jouer quelque chose qui nous va mieux. *feuillette ses notes* On est tombés d'accord sur un mainate pour Shika, une perruche pour moi, et pour Chôji un gorfou sauteur.

Moi : La méthode douce, hein ? Et si je refuse ?

Shikamaru : Je t'immobilise, Ino prend ta place, et on refait l'histoire à notre goût.

Ino : On a un plan détaillé. *nyark nyark*

Moi : *gémit* OK, un mainate, une perruche, et un gorfou sauteur.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji : Yeah, on a gagné ! Vive l'équipe 10 !

Moi : Le jeune prince sera joué par Sasuke.

Sasuke : *boude*

Moi : Ca te motive si peu que ça ? Hey, c'est un rôle de prince ! Y a pire !

Shikamaru : T'inquiète pas, il boudait déjà avant.

Moi : Tout va bien, alors. Le dragon (ou plutôt le serpent géant, en l'occurence) sera joué par Orochimaru !

Orochimaru : Tu penses que je vais jouer dans tes contes ridicules ?

Moi : Mais tu es en train de dévaster un pays ! Je pensais que ça te plairait !

Orochimaru : Si tu me prends par les sentiments...

Moi : Et le garçon d'écurie sera joué par Rock Lee.

Rock Lee : Je ferai de mon mieux !

Moi : Merci pour ces bonnes paroles ! Et maintenant, nous pouvons commencer.

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois une jeune fille qui s'appelait Sakura. Son père, qui était un riche marchand, mourut, et ses frères aînés l'abandonnèrent dans la forêt pour rafler honteusement sa part d'héritage.

Shikamaru : Et tout ceci arrive en trois lignes, continue à ce rythme, et le conte sera vite fini !

Moi : Tu peux rêver, ça ne va vite que parce que j'avais personne pour jouer cette partie là. Je ne les connais pas, ses parents. La pauvre Sakura, fille de marchand, errait dans la forêt...

Sakura : Hey, tu viens de dire que tu ne connais pas mes parents, tu ne vas pas m'appeler "Sakura fille de marchand" pendant tout le conte !

Moi : Si je m'en réfère à mes sources, si... Nyanyanya Ivan fils de marchand... Ivan fils de marchand...

Sakura : Je m'y oppose !

Moi : Ca pourrait être pire. Au moins, ce n'est pas "Sakura, fille de marchand de viande et de charcuterie en gros négociant en import-export de rutabagas". Fais contre mauvaise fortume bon coeur et accepte cette superbe répétition si typique des contes !

Sakura : *fumante* Quel est l'intérêt ?

Moi : Faire remarquer tes origines populaires ?

Sakura : Je n'ai pas d'origines populaires !

Ino : *fourbement* Techniquement, si...

Sakura : Kwaaaaaa ?

Shikamaru : Mutatis mutandis...

Ino : Ben t'as pas des parents ninjas, quoi... Ni de pouvoirs héréditaires...

Sakura : Et alors ?

Ino : Comment dire...

Shikamaru : *médite* C'est vrai ça, pourquoi elle est devenue ninja, au fait ? Ino, c'était ton amie, tu sais ?

Ino : *médite aussi* Aucune idée...

Chôji : C'est peut-être pour protéger les gens ?

Ino : Bwahahahhahaha !

Shikamaru : Elle avait déjà remarqué Sasuke, à l'époque ?

Ino : Non, on l'a vu plus tard...

Chôji : Peut-être qu'elle trouvait ça classe ?

Ino : Pas le genre...

Sakura : *devenue de plus en plus rouge de colère pendant les dernières répliques, et finit par exploser* Arrêtez de discuter de ma vie privée ! Je suis devenue ninja parce que c'est le seul boulot où une fille peut exploiter ses capacités intellectuelles, c'est tout ! *à l'auteur* S'il te plait, on reprend le conte, là où personne ne viendra me reprocher mes origines ?

Moi : Techniquement, dans le conte, on en parle...

Sakura : *air engageant* Voyons, tu peux bien sauter cette partie-là *bas* Je vous hais tous, bande de snobs !

Moi : Elle errait donc dans la forêt, et finit par trouver une maison.

Sakura : Yeah, je vais pouvoir dormir ce soir ! Enfin, si les propriétaires sont gentils, ou si je me cache bien !

Moi : Mais la maison était ouverte, et entièrement vide. La table était dressée pour trois personnes.

Sakura : Un petit morceau de chaque portion, ça ne se verra pas... *bas* Et puis si ça se voit, tant pis, j'ai TROP FAIM !

Moi : Mais soudain, elle entendit du bruit à la fenêtre. En toute hâte, elle se planqua sous la table. Un mainate, une perruche et un gorfou sauteur entrèrent alors. A peine aurent-ils heurté le sol qu'ils prirent forme humaine. *réfléchit* Hey, ça vole pas, un gorfou sauteur !

Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji : On s'en fiche !

Shikamaru : Ca saute vachement haut et vachement loin !

Ino : Et puis on le porte !

Shikamaru : Euh, peut-être pas à ce point, quand même... *tentateur* Mais bon, tu ferais mieux d'oublier ces divagations biologiques, ça ne ferait que ralentir le rythme sans rien ajouter à l'histoire.

Moi : Groumph grr. J'en étais où ?

Chôji : *serviable* On allait se mettre à table.

Moi : Ah oui... Ils observèrent le fond de leurs assiettes...

Chôji : He, quelqu'un a mangé dans mon assiette !

Ino : Dans la mienne aussi... Pitié, qu'on ne se la joue pas "Boucle d'or et les trois ours" ! Je veux bien être un oiseau, à la rigueur, mais pas un ours !

Shikamaru : *profite de la diversion pour zapper une réplique*

Ino : On dirait que quelqu'un est venu nous rendre visite.

Chôji : ca faisait longtemps !

Ino : Montre-toi, qui que tu sois ! On n'est pas méchants !

Chôji : On ne va pas râler pour quelques morceaux de pain !

Ino : Si tu es un homme, tu seras notre père ; si tu es une femme, tu seras notre mère ; si tu es un garçon, tu seras notre frère, et si tu es une fille, nous t'appellerons soeur !

Shikamaru : *bas* Elle apprend vraiment les répliques. Respect.

Moi : Sakura sortit de sous la table, et les trois jeunes gens l'accueillirent avec joie. Elle resta quelques jours avec eux, jusqu'à ce que le gorfou sauteur lui demande un service.

Sakura : *soupçonneuse* Quel genre de service ?

Moi : Tu n'as pas confiance en ta nouvelle famille ?

Sakura : Je n'ai pas confiance dans les épreuves de contes de fées. Ca pourrait aussi bien être vider la rivière avec une petite cuillère que chanter "Oualawoulou".

Chôji : Il faudrait que tu t'occupes de la maison pendant un an ; et quand nous reviendrons, tu prépareras le repas pour nous.

Sakura : Ca doit pouvoir se jouer.

Chôji : Voilà les clés de la maison ; y compris celle-là, que tu ne dois jamais utiliser.

Moi : Puis les trois jeunes gens se retransformèrent en oiseaux et s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

Sakura : Lalala, faisons le tour du propriétaire... la belle vie ! J'ai un toit, et à manger tant que je veux !

Moi : Mais dans la cour principale, elle arriva à une porte qu'aucune des clés du trousseau ne put ouvrir.

Sakura : *hésite* Est-ce que j'utilise la clé interdite... On m'a bien recommandé de ne pas le faire... *bas* Mais j'y tiens plus, c'est MEGA-FRUSTRANT de ne même pas pouvoir essayer ! Allez, j'y vais !

Moi : Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit une mule chargée d'or et de pierreries, parmi d'autres bagages. Mais elle eut à peine de temps de la distinguer qu'elle se reçut une ruade magistrale dans la poitrine.

Sakura : Ouilleuh !

Moi : *bas* Fallait faire ce qu'on te disait... Tu es censée être intelligente, pourquoi tu te mets à agir comme un perso de conte lambda sous prétexte que tu en es un ?

Sakura : *bas* Je te déteste.

Moi : *poursuit* Elle resta évanouie pendant très longtemps, et quand elle se réveilla, elle ne savait plus du tout quel jour on était. Elle prit un gros livre et des machins compliqués bourrés d'angles, fit des calculs impressionnants sur la hauteur du soleil et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle était juste au jour où ses amis les oiseaux devaient revenir.

Sakura : Comment j'ai fait pour dormir aussi longtemps sans mourir de faim ? C'est super-pas cohérent, cette histoire ! *court aux cuisines avant d'avoir à entendre ma justification comme quoi c'est dans le script*

Moi : Quand les oiseaux revinrent, ils se régalèrent d'un repas, cuisiné un peu hativement avec de la nourriture en conserves...

Sakura : *bas* S'ils voulaient quelque chose de correct, qu'ils engagent un cuisinier pro !

Moi : Ils restèrent toute la journée avec elle à discuter de leur voyage, puis la perruche se tourna vers elle, pour lui demander :

Ino : A mon tour de te demander ! Tu t'occupes de la maison pendant un an, tu nous prépares la cuisine quand on revient, et surtout, tu ne te sers pas de cette clé-là !

Sakura : OK !

Moi : Ils se retransformèrent en oiseaux, s'envolèrent, et Sakura se retrouva à nouveau seule. En descendant dans la cour principale, elle découvrit une porte qu'elle était à peu près sûre de n'avoir jamais vue.

Sakura : *respire un grand coup* C'est quoi, cette saleté ? Encore une porte piégée ?

Moi : Elle essaya toutes les clés auxquelles elle avait le droit de toucher, mais aucune ne marchait.

Sakura : *autopersuasion* C'est une impression que je me fais. Je vais aller répertorier toutes les autres portes ; il doit bien y en avoir d'autres qui ne s'ouvrent pas...

Moi : Elle dressa un plan, mais toutes les portes s'ouvraient sauf celle-là. Pendant une année entière, elle ressentit l'envie d'ouvrir la porte à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans la cour, mais elle tint bon. Au bout d'un an, les oiseaux revinrent, et elle leur prépara un repas.

Ino : Tu as fait des progrès en cuisine, depuis la dernière fois !

Sakura : *grand sourire* Merci beaucoup ! *bas* Il se passerait quoi s'ils apprenaient ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? *essaie de chasser des images mentales à base de coups de becs*

Moi : Les oiseaux restèrent avec elle toute la journée, lui racontant leurs aventures dans des pays lointains, et le soir même, le mainate lui demanda.

Shikamaru : Est-ce que tu veux rester ici pendant un an, t'occuper de la maison, et préparer la nourriture pour nous quand on reviendra ?

Sakura : Laisse-moi deviner : il y a une clé à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de toucher.

Shikamaru : Gagné ! C'est celle-là !

Moi : Ils la laissèrent seule, et elle eut une crise d'hystérie en descendant dans la cour et en arrivant à une nouvelle porte inconnue. Elle consulta son plan, mais on aurait dit que la porte avait vraiment poussé, comme un champignon.

Sakura : Y a une conspiration pour me rendre folle, dans ce château ou quoi ? On me laisse toute seule, je fais la bonniche, et en plus je me fais agresser par des apparitions de portes !

Moi : Mais comme l'année précédente, elle ne toucha pas à la porte, même les dimanches après-midi de pluie où ça devenait vraiment tentant. Elle resta dans le château un an, puis prépara la nourriture pour quatre personnes.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji : Salut, petite soeur ! Comment ça va ?

Sakura : Pas mal...

Ino : Pour te remercier d'avoir fait tout ça pour nous, on a prévu des cadeaux pour toi ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous ; mais tu peux aussi aller voyager un peu dans le vaste monde.

Chôji : *un peu gêné* J'avais prévu pour toi une mule chargée d'or et des pierreries, mais je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

Sakura : *gênée aussi* He he. He he. He he he.

Ino : Moi, je t'ai préparé un magnifique destrier *ouvre la deuxième porte, et en fait sortir un superbe cheval*

Shikamaru : Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau *ouvre la troisième porte et en sort une chemise même pas spécialement luxueuse*

Sakura : Merci à tous ! *bas* C'est quoi ce cadeau de daube ?

Shikamaru : Ah, j'ai oublié de te le dire : c'est une chemise magique ! Tant que tu la porteras, tu seras plus forte que n'importe qui !

Sakura : Incroyable ! *bas* He, mais c'était vachement bien, en fait, ce truc pourri !

Moi : Sakura décida de partir à l'aventure. Elle embrassa le mainate, la perruche et le gorfou sauteur.

Ino : Au revoir, petite soeur !

Chôji : Reviens nous donner des nouvelles !

Shikamaru : *très bas* Tu as bien fait un peu l'imbécile la première année, mais tu apprends vite. *haut* Bonne chance ! Ah et puis pour la chemise, même si en théorie elle t'assure la victoire, en pratique il faut quand même te bouger un peu. C'est pour ça que je m'en sers pas.

Sakura : Au revoir ! *part au galop*

Moi : Au cours de son voyage, elle apprit qu'un terrifiant serpent géant nommé Orochimaru était en train de dévaster le pays ; et que le roi avait promis une alliance avec la famille royale et le royaume en héritage à qui le vaincrait.

Sakura : *regarde les affiches publicitaires* He, mais quel canon, ce prince ! Ca vaut carrément le coup d'aller latter un serpent ! *bas* Enfin, je dis ça parce que j'ai cette chemise, bien sûr, sinon il n'en serait pas question. Je tiens à la vie.

Moi : Notre héroïne se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit où on avait signalé le serpent géant la dernière fois.

Sakura : Courage, Sakura ! Tu ne peux pas perdre, après tout ! Mainate, si tu m'as trompée, mon âme viendra te hanter !

Moi : Le serpent était une des créatures les plus terrifiantes qu'on aie jamais vu.

Orochimaru : Merci, merci...

Moi : Le combat fut terrible, mais par la vertu de sa chemise miraculeuse, Sakura gagna.

Orochimaru : Ssshhhh ! Tricheuse !

Sakura : *bas* Pas faux. *haut* Tu ne détruiras plus jamais ce pays !

Orochimaru : *magouille magouille* Techniquement, tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer, puisque tu peux me battre. Epargne-moi, je resterai avec toi, et tu me surveilleras.

Sakura : *médite*

Orochimaru : Tu n'aimes pas vraiment tuer des gens, pas vrai ?

Sakura : Vous vous imaginez que je vais me laisser avoir ?

Moi : *ton glacial* C'est dans le script. Sakura, qui avait l'âme compatissante, se dit qu'après tout le serpent ne pouvait rien lui faire, qu'il avait peut-être une chance de devenir sympathique, et elle accepta sa proposition.

Sakura : *bas* Je vous hais tous.

Moi : *bas* Tu te répètes. *haut* Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tué le dragon, mais elle ne l'avait pas moins vaincu, aussi elle alla au palais royal pour réclamer son dû. Le roi, éperdu de reconnaissance...

Sasuke : Ne mêle pas ma famille à ça !

Moi : T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas dit que c'était ton père. Ca pourrait aussi bien être Kakashi, ou n'importe qui. De toute façon, c'est comme les parents de Sakura, il ne sert à rien dans l'histoire. *reprend* Il la maria aussitôt au beau prince Sasuke.

Sakura : Yeah !

Sasuke : *sombre* Oh joie.

Moi : Hey, arrête de faire le boudin ! Y a pire que Sakura, non ?

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas une question de personne, c'est une question de principe ! Je vois pas pourquoi sous le prétexte qu'on est un perso de conte de fées, on devrait épouser un plouc anonyme qui a réussi des épreuves plus ou moins à la noix, sans avoir aucun choix dans l'histoire !

Moi : *grands yeux pleins d'étoiles* Sasuke, tu prends la défense des héroïnes de conte de fées ?

Sasuke : Surtout la mienne, en l'occurence.

Moi : C'était trop beau. *reprend* Et ensuite, le roi leur laissa le royaume, prit des vacances au Bahamas, et on n'en entendit plus parler.

Sakura : Il part en vacances, il laisse tout en plan...

Sasuke : Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ca devait effectivement être Kakashi.

Moi : ^^;; Reprenons.

Sakura : Je me serais bien arrêtée là, moi...

Sasuke : C'est triste à dire, mais moi aussi. Tout plutôt que de continuer. c'est la fin de l'histoire, non, quand les héros se marient *vomit*

Moi : He he, pas ici ! Un jour que Sakura était partie faire un tour, le serpent Orochimaru séduisit le prince.

Sasuke : Kwâââââ ?

Moi : C'est dans le script. Puis c'est assez cohérent avec le manga, aussi, techniquement. Enfin je ne vois pas le problème.

Orochimaru : *s'amuse beaucoup*

Sasuke : *rouge* Ca ne me semble pas très crédible.

Orochimaru : *grand sourire pervers* Ca le serait probablement plus si on avait les détails, avec une description détaillée.

Moi : Tu crois ?

Sasuke : *encore plus rouge* Non, non, c'est bon, on s'arrête là !

Moi : Bon allez. Je ne veux pas vous imposer quelque chose de trop long...

Orochimaru : *toujours ricanant* Dommage...

Moi : Le serpent demanda au prince Sasuke d'où Sakura tirait sa force surhumaine.

Sasuke : Aucune idée. *aigri* Mais ça m'étonne pas que ce ne soit pas naturel, tiens.

Moi : Ensemble, ils préparèrent une liqueur contenant de l'alcool et diverses herbes de provenance douteuse, et le soir même, Sasuke en proposa à boire à Sakura.

Sakura : *complètement bourrée* Ah ouais, c'est... hips... pas mauvais.

Sasuke : Ma (hum) chérie, il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé : d'où te vient ta force ?

Sakura : *un petit reste de cerveau vient à la rescousse* Elle est... hips... dans le jambon qui est à la cuisine.

Sasuke : *bas* Super-crédible.

Moi : Le lendemain, Sasuke fit peindre le jambon de couleurs multicolores et le plaça sur la cheminée.

Sakura : *gueule de bois* Aaaaaaah ! c'est quoi ce truc horrible !

Sasuke : *hypocrisie puissance dix* Puisque ta force se trouve dans se jambon, il convient de l'honorer à sa juste valeur, plutôt que de le laisser trainer à la cuisine où il se fera manger tôt ou tard.

Sakura : *bas* J'ai dit ça, moi ? *haut* C'est portnawak ! Ma force ne se trouve pas du tout dans ce jambon ! *bas à nouveau* Faut être singulièrement crétin pour le croire.

Sasuke *bas aussi* Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai cru ?

Moi : Sasuke fit boire une seconde fois de la liqueur à sa femme, et lui demanda à nouveau où se trouvait sa force.

Sakura : *essaie de se tenir debout* *essaie de réfléchir* *garde une derrière trace d'instinct de survie* Ma force se trouve dans les cornes du taureau.

Moi : Le lendemain, Sasuke fit dorer les cornes du taureau.

Sakura : Kwââââ ? c'est quoi ce truc ? On participe à un concours de kitsch ?

Sasuke : *réussit à garder l'air sérieux comme lui seul en serait capable* Je les ai fait dorer parce qu'elles contiennent ta force.

Sakura : *bas* Je bois trop, ces temps-ci, c'est pas possible. *haut* C'est n'importe quoi ! Ma force ne se trouve pas là du tout !

Moi : Le lendemain, son époux lui fit boire pour la troisième fois la liqueur magique et lui posa pour la troisième fois la question.

Sakura *le cerveau complètement détruit ; les enfants, voilà une preuve de plus que la drogue, c'est mal !* Ma force se trouve dans ma chemise. *s'endort*

Sasuke : J'aurais dû deviner pourquoi elle ne se changeait pas plus souvent...

Moi : Le prince en profita pour lui enlever sa chemise. Puis il fit venir son amant le serpent géant. Ce dernier coupa Sakura en morceaux qu'il éparpilla dans la plaine. Et enfin, le prince prit Orochimaru comme compagnon.

Orochimaru : Ca me plait beaucoup, comme fin. On s'arrête là ?

Moi : Hum, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sasuke : Je dirais bien "Tout plutôt que de continuer.", si je ne craignais pour ma réputation.

Moi : *bas/*Quelle réputation ? T'as vu ce que tu as déjà fait ? Voilà une belle preuve de fidélité conjugale !

Sasuke : C'est ta faute ! C'est dans ton histoire ! J'aurais jamais fait ça, sinon ! Enfin pas sans une bonne raison ! Et surtout, j'aurais pas épousé Sakura !

Moi : On dit ça... *à Orochimaru* Oh, et une belle preuve de reconnaissance, aussi !

Orochimaru : *lalala* Une preuve de quoi ?

Moi : Hum, passons à autre chose... Les morceaux du corps de Sakura restèrent éparpillés dans la vaste plaine, et les corbeaux commencèrent à les picorer.

Shikamaru : Tu es gore.

Moi : Pas mal, oui. C'est alors que surgirent les trois oiseaux dont Sakura étaient la soeur d'adoption. Ils attaquèrent les corbeaux...

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Moi : C'est là que vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir pris un aigle et un faucon, bwahaha !

Ino : En même temps, personne n'est un moineau.

Chôji : Allez, on va empêcher Sakura de se faire bouffer !

Shikamaru : Mouais...

Moi : Si si, j'insiste. *reprend* Après un combat héroïque, ils tuèrent l'un des corbeaux.

Ino : *à l'autre corbeau, prenant l'air le plus menaçant possible* Et maintenant, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort, tu vas chercher les liquides de mort et de vie ! Et au trot !

Shikamaru : Enfin, ce qui se rapproche le plus du trot pour un oiseau.

Moi : Le corbeau revint, épuisé, avec ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Le mainate, la perruche et le gorfou sauteur reconstituèrent de le corps de Sakura, l'aspergèrent du liquide de mort, puis du liquide de vie.

Ino : Comment ça va ?

Sakura : *se réveille* Plutôt bien, pour une morte.

Chôji : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?

Sakura : C'est quoi, le choix ?

Shikamaru : Tu peux abandonner tes rêves de grandeur et revenir avec nous dans le château...

Ino : Ou alors, tu peux aller leur latter la gueule et reprendre ton trône.

Shikamaru : Mais ça a des chances d'être un peu dangereux.

Sakura : Je vais aller les exploser, oui ! j'en reviens pas qu'il aie pu me traiter comme ça !

Chôji : Tiens, nous avons un cadeau pour toi.

Moi : Ils lui donnèrent une bague en or. A peine l'eut-elle passée à son doigt qu'elle se transforma en cheval, et elle en profita pour s'approcher du palais sans être vue.

Sakura : *espionne* Kwâââa ? Ce salaud me trompe avec ce biiiiip de serpent ?

Moi : Techniquement, il ne te trompe plus ; il croit que tu es morte.

Sakura : C'est ENCORE PIRE !

Moi : Je sais bien, je faisais juste remarquer.

Sakura : N'ayons l'air de rien, et allons voir.

Moi : Mais Orochimaru le reconnut.

Orochimaru : He, Sasuke, c'est pas ton ex, là, sous la forme d'un cheval ?

Sakura : *bas* je vous hais tous.

Moi : Il le fit capturer et enfermer dans les écuries royales, et donna l'ordre de le décapiter dès le lendemain matin. Mais le garçon d'écurie en fut très peiné.

Rock Lee : Pauvre cheval ! Je sais pas pourquoi ils comptent t'exécuter, mais c'est une désolation !

Sakura : Je ne le te fais pas dire !

Rock Lee : Mais quel est ce miracle ? Un cheval qui parle ?

Sakura : *bas* Pourquoi ce garçon d'écurie parle-t-il mieux que les princes de cette histoire ?

Moi : *bas* Peut-être qu'il s'est trop impliqué dans le roleplay ?

Sakura : *reprend* Si tu veux m'aider, viens demain au lieu de l'exécution. Quand tu verras mon sang couler, tu le ramasseras avec la terre qu'il aura arrosée, et tu la disperseras aux abords du château.

Rock Lee : OK !

Moi : Le lendemain, Sakura se fit couper la tête, et malgré la protection qui lui assurait toujours le liquide de vie, elle trouva ça tout aussi désagréable que la première fois.

Sakura : *soupir*

Moi : Mais Rock Lee fit comme on lui avait dit, et alla ramasser les morceaux.

Sasuke : He, tu fais quoi, là ?

Rock Lee : Euh... je ramasse du sang de cheval... pour faire une tisane soignante à ma vieille grand-mère... oui, c'est ça. Le médecin a dit...

Sasuke : *soupir* OK, OK, fais ce que tu veux.

Moi : partout où Rock Lee répandit la terre arrosée de sang, il poussa dès le lendemain de magnifiques arbres fruitiers. Rock Lee était fou de joie, il allait se promener au milieu des arbres. Mais Orochimaru remarqua quelque chose.

Sasuke : parce que moi, j'ai pas le droit de remarquer une forêt qui a poussé en un jour ? Arrête donc de me faire passer pour un crétin !

Moi : Bon, bon... C'est pas ma faute, c'est dans le script... Orochimaru et Sasuke remarquèrent quelque chose, et ils demandèrent qu'on abatte et qu'on brûle les arbres du premier jusqu'au dernier.

Rock Lee : Quel malheur ! Allons admirer les arbres une dernière fois ! *grandiloquent* Ah, pauvres arbres, vous qui êtes si magnifiques, bientôt vous serez brûlés dans une cheminée.

Sakura : Oh non ! ca va encore faire super-mal !

Rock Lee : Quoi ! Un arbre qui parle !

Sakura : La dernière fois j'étais en cheval, ce n'est pas la peine d'être choqué à nouveau !

Rock Lee : Mais un cheval, ça a une bouche !

Sakura : *ébranlée* Incontestable. *haut* Mais la question n'est pas là ! Tu peux encore m'aider, en ramassant un éclat de bois quand les bûcherons seront passés, et en allant le jeter dans le lac.

Rock Lee : Oui, monsieur le cheval, l'arbre, euh...

Sakura : MADAME !

Rock Lee : Oui, madame l'arbre.

Moi : Rock Lee s'exécuta, et le fragment de bois se transforma en un canard tout en or qui se mit à flotter à la surface de l'eau.

Ino : Yeah, BIRD POWER !

Chôji, Shikamaru : Euh, Ino, tu ne crois pas que tu prends ton rôle un peu trop à coeur ?

Moi : Le serpent Orochimaru, qui passait par là, aperçut ce canard, et fut soudain saisi d'une envie de le gnaper.

Orochimaru : Bonne idée. *se lèche les babines*

Sakura : j'ai peeuuuur !

Orochimaru : Pour aller nager dans l'étang, il enleva la chemise miraculeuse, qu'il avait récupérée mais qui était d'ailleurs trop petite pour lui et lui bloquait les articulations...

Sakura : *bas* Yeah !

Moi : Il poursuivit le canard qui l'éloignait sans cesse de la rive, en prenant garde à ne pas se laisser attraper, ce qui était assez technique. Mais elle y réussit, et réussit à voler jusqu'à la berge. Là, elle reprit forme humaine, enfila sa chemise, et attendit le monstre fourbe.

Sakura : Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Monstre ! Suborneur ! Briseur de ménages ! Assassin, accessoirement (trois fois) !

Moi : Mais Orochimaru n'était pas le genre de personne... enfin, de serpent... à se faire avoir deux fois. Il fonça au château, et repartit en emmenant le prince Sasuke dans ses bagages. Ils disparurent, et personne ne sut ce qu'ils étaient devenus, je laisse la réponse à votre imagination.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji : Ah oui, quand même...

Sakura : Je veux pas savoir ! Mon imagination à moi ne me dit rien !

Moi : Sakura rentra au château, et reprit le trône vacant.

Rock Lee : Yippie yaaa ! Je vous ai reconnue, cette fois, madame l'arbre !

Sakura : Ouais, t'aurais peut-être pu deviner avant...

Rock Lee : Ha ha ! En tout cas, le bien a triomphé *prend la pose*

Sakura : *bas* C'est pas faux.

Moi : Elle régna sagement, et plus tard, elle épousa le gentil garçon d'écurie. ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

FIN


	3. Les trois langages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaptation de "Les trois langages" avec Shikamaru/Temari comme couple principal, plus des éléments de "La jeune fille avisée"

Moi : Salut ! J'avais prévenu tout le monde que je reviendrais...

Shikamaru : Pas nous ; on avait encore un peu d'espoir.

Moi : C'est bien connu qu'on est le dernier au courant des choses qui nous concernent. En l'occurence, j'avais prévenu que quand je les aurais vu interagir dans le manga pour autre chose que la baston, je reviendrais écrire un conte à la noix Shikamaru/Temari.

Shikamaru, Temari : Quoi ?

Temari : Je vais être casée avec ce frimeur macho ?

Shikamaru : Je vais être obligé de jouer un des rôles principaux ? Euh, je voulais dire : je vais être casé avec cette emmerdeuse qui ressemble à ma mère ?

Moi : Techniquement, oui. Et même le rôle principal, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèère.

Temari : Bon, je la bute et tout ira bien !

Shikamaru : *hoche la tête*

Moi : Vous ne pouvez pas *se cache, pour plus de sûreté*

Shikamaru : Bon, si on ne peut rien empêcher, commence, finis, et j'essaierai de faire oublier que je ne fous rien pendant tout ce temps.

Moi : Hum, avec le rôle principal c'est un peu difficile, mais je relève le défi. Le conte en question s'appelle "les trois langages", et le héros sera donc joué par Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : *air affligé*

Moi : Son père sera joué par maître Asuma !

Shikamaru : J'ai un père, tu sais ?

Moi : Ouaip, mais dans le conte, il est censé ne pas être content que tu glandes...

Père de Shikamaru : En effet. Halte au Out of character.

Shikamaru : ... Ca veut dire que je me retrouve seul au milieu d'une bande de personnes qui s'attendent à ce que je travaille ?

Moi : Ouais.

Shikamaru : Il y a des méthodes de tortures qui devraient être interdites.

Asuma : Bien ! Et comment est-ce que je vais le motiver ?

Moi : Tu vas engager trois grand maîtres pour lui apprendre les arts ninja !

Asuma : *se frotte les mains* Bien.

Shikamaru : *espoir* Ils sauraient pas jouer au go ou au shogi, par hasard ?

Moi : Le premier d'entre eux sera joué par Jiraiya, parce qu'il est effectivement un grand maître !

Jiraiya : He he ! Admirez, admirez ! Au menu : exercices infaisables et lecture du "Paradis du batifolage"

Shikamaru : *bas* Au secours !

Moi : Le second grand maître sera joué par Kiba, parce que j'ai totalement oublié les noms de sa mère, de sa tante, et des autres torcheuses de sa famille.

Shikamaru : *à Kiba* Ca devrait être plus cool, pas vrai ?

Kiba : Désolé ! Quand je représente l'honneur de la famille Inuzuka, tout de suite, je suis (presque) sérieux.

Shikamaru : Argh...

Moi : Et le troisième grand maître sera joué par Neji.

Neji : ...

Shikamaru : Je cesse de me plaindre, quand tu n'en tires que de la satisfaction mesquine, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Moi : Les serviteurs d'Asuma et amis d'enfance de Shikamaru seront joués par Ino et Chôji.

Ino : Ouaaaaiiiis !

Chôji : *à Shikamaru* Tu auras au moins un peu de soutien, mon vieux.

Shikamaru : Je ne sais pas si ça suffira...

Moi : La fille du seigneur du château sera jouée par Temari.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Temari : Si c'est encore un rôle de princesse en détresse qui fait la cuisine et le ménage, je t'extermine.

Moi : *relit le script* Hum, techniquement...

Temari : *air menaçant*

Moi : Mais pour rendre les choses un peu plus justes niveau idéologie féministe (et un peu plus in character), je peux mixer le rôle avec celui du seigneur du château.

Temari : C'est mieux. Peut-être.

Moi : Et si tu y tiens, je peux même rajouter un ou deux gardes pour faire bonne mesure.

Temari : OK.

Shikamaru : *bas* Pourquoi il y a des gens qui ont le droit de discuter, et moi pas ?

Moi : Shikamaru, tu veux jouer un rôle composite, toi aussi ? Tu veux que je te rajoute un bout du rôle de la princesse, justement ?

Shikamaru : *vomit* Non, le héros tout seul, ça m'ira bien.

Moi : Je fais toujours tout pour le bien des persos ; seulement, des fois, ils ne le savent pas. *continue* Tiens, il faut un passeur pour traverser une rivière. Qui ici est bon en traversage de rivière ?

Tout le cast de Naruto *silence de mort*

Moi : C'est comme ça ? Eh bien, tant pis, ce sera un volontaire désigné. *réfléchit* Kisame !

Kisame : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Parce que tu as une tête de requin.

Kisame : Depuis quand les requins sont bons pour traverser les rivières ?

Moi : Parce que tu viens du village de la pluie et que vous connaissez plein de trucs en rapport avec l'eau, là-bas ! Je suis sûre que vous avez des jutsus de traversage de rivières !

Kisame : *soupir* Et les autres du village de la pluie ? Ils ont pas ce genre de jutsu ?

Moi : Tiens, oui, ça m'y fait penser ! Je vais prendre Zabuza pour jouer les brigands des roseaux !

Zabuza : Ca fait vraiment nul, comme nom.

Moi : Tu as de la chance, "pirates du lac" ou "truands des flaques" étaient copyrightés.

Zabuza : Je refuse.

Moi : Tu crois que tu as mon mot à dire ?

Zabuza : Tu n'as pas relu tes Naruto depuis des plombes, tu ne connais rien à ma personnalité, tu n'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

Moi : Et si je te mets Haku comme associé et que je vous promets de ne pas vous tuer et que je vous mets une happy end à la fin ?

Zabuza : Je ne suis pas inté... bon, OK, je marche.

Moi : *sourire niais*

Haku : *sourire niais aussi*

Moi : Et enfin, le roi du pays dans lequel se passe l'histoire sera joué par le troisième hokage...

Troisième hokage : Ca fait plaisir que quelqu'un pense à moi !

Moi : ...parce que Tsunade n'a pas voulu.

Troisième hokage : *toussote* Règles élémentaires de diplomatie : quand quelqu'un est un deuxième choix, le lui dissimuler au maximum.

Moi : Oops...

Troisième hokage : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je jouerai mon rôle quand même... *bas peut-être avec moins de bonne volonté, c'est tout.

Moi : He bien c'est parfait ! Rassemblez-vous tous, on commence, on commence !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un riche seigneur dont le fils se refusait à apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Shikamaru : He he he...

Asuma : Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à faire rentrer quelque chose dans ta tête.

Shikamaru : *bas* Ouaip.

Asuma : Tu vas partir et aller étudier auprès d'un grand professeur.

Shikamaru : Galèèèèère...

Moi : Il partit pour un séjour qui devait durer un an.

Jiraiya : *grand sourire accueillant et très effrayant* Bienvenue, disciple !

Moi : Après une journée de dur labeur, il prit son maître à partie.

Shikamaru : *essaie d'être convaincant* Vous savez, "Le paradis du batifolage", c'est absolument génial.

Jiraiya : Vraiment, disciple ?

Shikamaru : *avec chaleur* Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne sortent pas assez vite ! Je pense que vous devriez y passer plus de temps !

Jiraiya : Et comment je m'occuperais de ton entrainement ?

Shikamaru : Vous me laisseriez du travail à faire, et vous engageriez quelqu'un pour me surveiller !

Moi : Au bout d'une semaine, Shikamaru avait contaminé les grenouilles que Jiraiya avait engagées pour le surveiller avec sa flemme légendaire, et en un mois, il leur apprenait à jouer au go. Au bout d'un an...

Asuma : Mon fils, cette année a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

Shikamaru : Oh oui, vachement !

Asuma : Qu'as-tu appris de beau ?

Shikamaru : *bas* Lire du porno et jouer au go avec des grenouilles nulles, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'apprentissage, pas vrai ? *haut* J'ai appris le langage des grenouilles !

Asuma : Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Shikamaru : *bas* Comment ça, "c'est tout" ? Tu crois que c'est facile de faire la distinction entre "Coaa" et "Coâ" ?

Asuma : Je vais t'envoyer chez un nouveau maître, et j'espère qu'il sera plus efficace ! *bas* On m'avait bien dit du mal de celui-là, comme quoi c'était un pervers, mais je n'ai pas voulu les croire...

Moi : Et sans même avoir le temps de déballer ses paquets et de faire une lessive, notre héros se retrouva envoyé chez un nouveau maître.

Shikamaru : Je suis maudiiiiit !

Kiba : Yo ! Alors c'est toi le nouvel élève ?

Shikamaru : Mouais...

Kiba : On va commencer par un peu d'exercice !

Shikamaru : Oh non...

Akamaru : Ouaf ouaf !

Kiba : He he.

Shikamaru : Il a dit quoi, là ?

Kiba : Secret ! Technique familiale !

Shikamaru : Je parie que je peux l'apprendre.

Kiba : Ah ouais ?

Shikamaru : Ouais.

Kiba : Tu n'as qu'à essayer...

Shikamaru : *s'assied en tailleur* Ca me va. Hum, tu as pas un plateau de go ?

Kiba : Quoi ça ?

Shikamaru : Ca ira sans.

Moi : Kiba, absorbé par son pari, travailla très peu à entraîner notre héros pendant cette année, et quand il rentra chez son père...

Asuma : Alors, qu'as-tu fais pendant cette année ! J'espère que tu as appris des compétences plus utiles que l'année dernière !

Shikamaru : Ah ouais ! Statistiquement, ça sert vachement plus !

Asuma : Quoi donc ?

Shikamaru : J'ai appris le langage des chiens ! *bas* Et pendant le reste de l'année, jai fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir appris encore, pour ne pas reprendre l'entrainement.

Asuma : *gémit* Je savais bien que j'aurais dû mieux lire leur prospectus publicitaire. *poursuit* He bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, l'année prochaine, tu iras chez un maître sérieux ! Neji du clan Hyuga !

Shikamaru : *bas* Je sais bien que c'est le dernier, mais quand même, ça donne l'impression que ça ne s'arrête jamais...

Neji : *froid* Bonjour. *à l'auteur* Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'utilise pas d'animaux, moi.

Moi : Il n'y avait pas une histoire avec des oiseaux ?

Neji : C'est une métaphore, et ce n'est pas censé être un gag ! C'est censé être tragique !

Moi : Ah boooon ? C'est vrai ? Je vais un peu l'oublier le temps du conte...

Neji : *soupir*

Shikamaru : *bas, à Neji* J'ai un plan.

Neji : Ah oui ?

Shikamaru : *à l'oreille de Neji* Bla, bla, bla.

Neji : *voix forte* Ca y est, ton année d'entraînement est terminée.

Shikamaru : *voix forte* Quelle bonne nouvelle. *bas* je te dirais bien qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas si on sautait un passage.

Neji : *bas* Ou alors elle est aussi flemmarde que toi...

Moi : *ignore, et laisse planer le doute* Notre héros rentra chez lui.

Asuma : He bien, cette année a-t-elle été productive ?

Shikamaru : Vachement ! J'ai appris le langage des oiseaux.

Asuma : *au désespoir* Tu n'apprendras jamais rien d'utile, pas vrai ?

Shikamaru : Tu veux dire des jutsus, des techniques de combat, tout ça ? Non, aucune chance.

Asuma : *pète un cable* Tu n'es plus mon fils !

Shikamaru : *bas* Heureusement qu'en pratique, je l'ai jamais été...

Moi : Le soir même, Asuma envoya ses serviteurs en mission : ils devaient ligoter Shikamaru dans son (profond) sommeil et l'abandonner ainsi dans la forêt, sans rien à boire ni à manger, pour qu'il finisse par se bouger ou crever. *bas* He ben c'est sympa !

Asuma : *fataliste* Ce n'est pas moi qui sais d'où tu sors tes rôles.

Moi : La première partie du plan se passa come prévu. Mais quand vint le moment de l'abandonner...

Ino : *tranche les liens de Shikamaru* Bon, on va rendre les choses un peu plus justes.

Chôji : *lui refile son paquet de chips, en en gardant quand même une poignée, pour la route* Ouaip, c'est quand même trop cruel.

Ino : Bon, tiens-nous au courant s'il t'arrive quelque chose de bien !

Chôji : Glande bien, vieux !

Shikamaru : Merci, les amis. Vraiment cool de votre part. *se rendort pour finir sa nuit*

Moi : Les serviteurs d'Asuma rentrèrent chez lui en lui assurant que ses ordres avaient été exécutés, mentant ainsi éhontément.

Ino : He he he...

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru avait fini par se réveiller, parce que le sol de la forêt était trop froid et trop humide. Il marchait sans vraie direction, en essayant de trouver un endroit plus confortable, quand il aperçut un château à l'horizon.

Shikamaru : Cool.

Moi : Il s'approche et demanda asile pour la nuit à la dame du château.

Temari : Tu crois qu'on loge tous les mendiants qui passent ?

Shikamaru : Ben, j'espérais, oui.

Temari : Il y a bien la grande tour...

Shikamaru : Ca me va !

Temari : *air ironique* Ecoute un peu avant de parler ! Elle est habitée par une horde de chiens sauvages qui dévorent tous les visiteurs, la nuit !

Shikamaru : *réfléchit* Ca me va. Donnez-moi juste des restes de viande, pour leur offrir.

Temari : Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Moi : Dès que Shikamaru entra dans la grande tour, les chiens se jetèrent sur lui ; mais ils commencèrent par manger les restes de viande, parce qu'ils avaient du goût.

Shikamaru : Je rejoins l'opinion du troisième hokage sur ton sens de la diplomatie...

Moi : Il leur parla dans leur langage, et ils lui répondirent en remuant amicalement la queue ; puis, après avoir un peu discuté, il s'endormit.

Shikamaru : Je suis là pour ça, après tout.

Moi : Le lendemain, la dame du château se rendit à la tour.

Temari : Et voilà, encore un idiot qui s'est probablement fait tuer. Ils ne pourraient pas écouter ce qu'on leur dit *choquée en regardant Shikamaru qui dort paisiblement* Bon, j'admets, peut-être pas si idiot que ça.

Shikamaru : *se réveille* Salut !

Temari : Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas te faire tuer ?

Shikamaru : Bah, ils sont cool, les chiens. *bas* Plus que leur logeuse.

Temari : Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils mangent tous les voyageurs ?

Shikamaru : Ben, ils ont faim...

Temari : Et ils ne pourraient pas aller ailleurs que dans cette tour, genre manger des lapins ?

Shikamaru : Non, ils sont maudits. Faut pas croire qu'ils font ça pour le plaisir. *soupir* Va falloir que j'explique tout, faut croire. Ils doivent protéger un trésor enfoui quelque part ici, et ils ne seront délivrés que si quelqu'un le trouve.

Temari : Et où est ce trésor ?

Shikamaru : Je pourrais bien le localiser, mais j'ai la flemme...

Temari : Si tu es à la hauteur de l'opinion que tu as de toi-même, et que tu trouves le trésor, je te laisserai le garder.

Shikamaru : Mouais...

Temari : Et tu pourras rester dans ce château à manger, dormir et ne rien faire en général jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Mais si tu ne le fais pas, je te jette dehors.

Shikamaru : Je retire ce que j'ai dit ; elle sait parler aux mecs.

Moi : Shikamaru fouilla la tour, examina l'architecture, et arriva finalement à une conclusion.

Shikamaru : *aux chiens* He, les gars ! C'est là qu'il faut creuser !

Moi : Il avait effectivement trouvé le trésor ; à partir du moment où il fut transféré dans sa chambre au château, les chiens sauvages quittèrent la tour et on n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux.

Shikamaru : Cool. *réalisation soudaine* Argh, avec qui de sympa je vais pouvoir discuter maintenant ?

Moi : Mais il trouvé une réponse à cette douloureuse question en discutant avec la dame du château, qui n'était pas si mauvaise que ça une fois qu'elle avait un peu de respect pour vous et qu'on savait la prendre. Au bout d'un mois, ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien, et au bout de deux mois, ils étaient mariés. Mais au bout de trois mois...

Temari : Réveille-toi un peu !

Shikamaru : Il est encore tôt !

Temari : Oui, mais aujourd'hui on va chez le roi pour lui annoncer notre mariage !

Shikamaru : On ne peut pas lui envoyer une lettre à la place ?

Temari : Non. Les jeunes époux nobles doivent se présenter devant le roi. *inflexible* Ce sont les ordres.

Shikamaru : On ne peut pas y aller plus tard, genre dans trois ou quatre heures ?

Temari : Non, si on ne part pas tout de suite, on va manquer la bateau.

Shikamaru : Galère *bas* J'aurais pas dû me marier.

Temari : *air menaçant* Pardon ?

Shikamaru : Je dis pas que ce soit ta compagnie que je regrette (encore que, des fois...) mais si on avait pas officialisé, on ne serait pas forcés d'aller se traîner chez le roi au petit matin !

Temari : *ignore* Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, tu sors du lit, ou je t'en jette de force ?

Shikamaru : *hésite* Gnouf. *sort du lit*

Moi : Ils arrivèrent à la large rivière, et rejoignirent le bateau qui allait faire la traversée.

Kisame : Tout le monde à bord *air sévère* Attention les retardataires *bas* Finalement, c'est plus rigolo qu'Akatsuki. Enfin, si on excepte le fait qu'on tue moins de gens.

Moi : Shikamaru et Temari sautèrent dans le bateau...

Temari : Tu nous as encore mis en retard !

Shikamaru : c'est bon, on l'a eu, le bateau. Pas la peine de crier...

Moi : Shikamaru alla bouder à l'arrière du bateau, et il surprit une conversation entre deux grenouilles.

Shikamaru : Tiens... *revient à l'avant du bateau* Vous savez quoi ? dans une dizaine de minutes, on va se faire attaquer par des brigands embusqués dans les roseaux.

Kisame : C'est ça ! Et la marmotte, elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu !

Shikamaru : Enfin moi, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein ? C'est seulement si ça vous intéresse...

Kisame : *à Temari* C'est qui, ce débile ?

Temari : *regard noir* C'est mon mari.

Kisame : *toux gênée* Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein ?

Temari : Et malgré son air de crétin, il est beaucoup plus fiable qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. *commence à préparer son éventail*

Moi : Quand, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les brigands attaquèrent, ils s'attendaient à prendre les voyageurs par surprise, mais Temari les attendait.

Zabuza : A l'abordage !

Temari : Pas de bol, les mecs. *balance un grand coup d'éventail*

Moi : Elle les envoya voler au loin tels la Team Rocket dans Pokemon...

Shikamaru : Cela m'afflige de te voir étaler ta sous-culture.

Zabuza : Plains-toi, c'est sur moi que ça tombe !

Moi : *air innocent* Je vous ai pas tués. Comme promis. *air moins innocent* Vous voulez pas vous soigner vos blessures, avec Haku, dites, dites ?

Temari : Je te rappelle que c'est notre histoire !

Shikamaru : Chuuut ! Fallait pas le dire !

Kisame : C'est pas juste ! Je m'y suis pris trop tard ! J'aurais pu les buter !

Temari : He he, il faut écouter Shikamaru (j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça)

Moi : les deux époux continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent au palais du roi.

Konohamaru : *joue le garde* On rentre pas ! Le roi est trop fatigué !

Shikamaru : *bas* Si je n'en étais pas la victime, je serais tenté de dire que voilà un homme sensé !

Temari : En plein jour ?

Konohamaru : *se cure le nez* Ben en fait, il y a deux corbeaux qui n'arrêtent pas de faire un vacarme insoutenable sous ses fenêtres, et il ne peut pas dormir la nuit.

Shikamaru : *choqué* Pauvre homme ! Il faut aller l'aider !

Konohamaru : Si c'est sérieux, je crois qu'il pourra faire une exception à la règle.

Moi : Le roi les reçut effectivement.

3e hokage : *baille* J'espère que tu sais ce que tu dis, jeune homme !

Shikamaru : Toujours ! C'est trop fatigant de parler pour le faire en pure perte ! Mais faudrait quand même que j'écoute un peu les bestiaux.

Moi : Il se rendit à la fenêtre et écouta les corbeaux.

Shikamaru : En fait, le corbeau et sa femme veulent se séparer, mais ils se disputent pour savoir lequel des deux va garder leur enfant. *hausse les épaules* Si c'est un fils, qu'il reste avec le père, ça ira mieux pour tout le monde.

Temari : C'est quoi ces raisonnements pourris ? Pourquoi la mère n'aurait pas autant de droits ? *bas* Et c'est quoi ce conte où les héros doivent gérer des histoires de droits de garde sur des corbeaux ?

Moi : *air un peu gêné* C'est dans le script...

Shikamaru : En tout cas, il n'y a aucun cas pour que je change d'avis.

Temari : Moi non plus.

Moi : Vous savez, si vous continuez dans cette voie le conte ne sera jamais fini...

Shikamaru, Temari : ON S'EN FOUT ! Tout plutôt que de céder !

Moi : Mais comment je finis mon conte, alors ?

Shikamaru : On va pas t'aider non plus !

Temari : C'est ton job !

Moi : Oops...

Shikamaru, Temari : *boudent*

Moi : *conciliante* C'est vrai que la fin du conte ne vous va pas, mais...

Temari : Fallait t'en rendre compte avant !

Moi : Aussi, je vais partir sur un autre conte à la place.

Shikamaru, Temari : *légèrement déstabilisés* Quoi ?

Moi : Allons-y, recommençons la répartition des rôles, plutôt que de rester coincés indéfiniment !

Shikamaru : Oh non, pitié, pas deux fois ! Pas dans *air de dégoût* mon conte !

Moi : Bon, je vais speeder.

Shikamaru : Tu vois quand tu veux.

Moi : Le-conte-sur-lequel-je-dévie-s'appelle-"La-jeune-fille-avisée", Temari-joue-le-roi, Shikamaru-joue-la-jeune-fille, pas-de-discussion-possible, on-commence.

Shikamaru : QUOOIIIIIII ?

Temari : *peu charitable* C'est toi qui lui as dit de speeder, après tout.

Shikamaru : Mais... *regard en coin* Avoue que tu es très contente de la tournure que prennent les événements.

Temari : *air innocent qui lui va comme il irait à un tigre du Bengale* Moi ?

Moi : Les deux époux se disputèrent donc copieusement (pas vrai qu'ils s'enchaînent bien, mes contes ?)

Shikamaru : C'est moi qui parle aux corbeaux, je vois pas ce que tu viendrais faire là-dedans !

Temari : c'est moi qui rends la justice à mes sujets, et je ne vois pas ce que tu viendrais faire là-dedans !

Shikamaru : Si je dois toujours me faire traiter comme un pou, je retourne chez mon père !

Temari : Eh bien pourquoi pas ! Malgré la compassion que j'ai pour ce pauvre homme, c'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher !

Shikamaru : Bon, pour ce soir il est trop tard, mais dès demain, je me tire !

Moi : Ils passèrent tous les deux une fort mauvaise nuit...

3e hokage : Au secours ! Ils sont pires que les corbeaux !

Moi : Chut, on a changé de conte...

3e hokage : Ca veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de régler mon petit problème de tapage nocturne ?

Moi : Je crains que non. Pas dans l'immédiat.

3e hokage : *soupir*

Moi : Le lendemain, ils se sentaient un peu moins fachés, mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de le reconnaître.

Temari : J'ai réfléchi. Comme tu pars, tu peux emmener ce que tu préfères au château, n'importe quoi, en souvenir.

Shikamaru : Mouais. Ca vaut la peine d'y réfléchir. De toute façon, pas avant le petit déjeuner, hein ? Comme disait toujours un vieux pote à moi...

Moi : Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, en se lançant des regards en coin.

Temari : C'était bien bon, mais... mais... *s'endort*

Shikamaru : He he, vive les somnifères !

Moi : Il emprunta un char à boeufs (parce qu'il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir rentrer chez son père), et embarqua son épouse. Quelques eures plus tard, elle se réveilla...

Temari : Où je suis ?

Shikamaru : *serviable* dans un char à boeufs.

Temari : Et qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Shikamaru : On va chez mon père. Je vais lui présenter mon épouse.

Temari : C'était pas prévu comme ça !

Shikamaru : Meuh si. Tu m'as dit d'emmener ce à quoi je tenais le plus ; et à y réfléchir, je ne vois rien que je préfère à toi, même de loin. Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne m'aies autorisé. 'me serais pas permis.

Temari : *reniflement méprisant pour cacher qu'elle est toute rouge* Crétin !

Shikamaru : He ouais... J'aurais pu gagner ma liberté, et je le fais pas...

Temari : Double crétin !

Moi : ils rentrèrent au palais du roi qui décida de faire preuve d'autorité, malgré le manque de sommeil.

3e hokage : il est temps de cesser cette digression et de revenir au conte d'origine, maintenant que les sales gosses sont réconciliés.

Moi : Moi je veux bien, mais...

3e hokage : Et tout d'abord... *voix tonnante* QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? *bas* Ah, ça fait du bien !

Moi : ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé avec les corbeaux.

3e hokage : Très bien ! c'et encore moi le roi ! c'est moi qui décide pour les corbeaux, et vous arrêtez de vous en mêler !

Shikamaru, Temari : ... et vous décidez quoi ?

3e hokage : *craint l'orage* Secret.

Moi : Le roi dormit beaucoup mieux cette nuit et les nuits suivantes, et plus jamais des corbeaux ne vinrent troubler son sommeil.

3e hokage : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Et nos deux héros réconciliés ne lui fournirent que du tapage nocturne très discret cette nuit-là.

3e hokage : *soupir de soulagement, le retour*

Moi : Ils durent bien avoir par la suite des passages plus tendus, mais ils étaient déjà rentrés au château de la jeune fille.

3e hokage : *soupir de soulagement, la vengeance*

Moi : Et malgré quelques orages occasionnels, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

FIN


End file.
